Of Hatred, Soccer and Love
by CookieandChip
Summary: Eleven years have passed, Yachiyo and Satou were married. Inami and Takanashi were also married. Their kids Haruhi and Takumi were about to start their first year of high school They were both going to attend the same high school, Seishun Gakuen High. This story is about the life of the two teens, and their friends.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there, this is a sequel to my story "Of thunderstorms, rain and love". If you have not read it before, than you should cause then, the story will make more sense.

Disclaimer: I do not own Working! I only own the plot, Haruhi, and Takumi, and the other ocs of this story. Some of these characters are based on real characters in animes and mangas.

**Please R&R!**

_Italic= thinking to themselves_**  
**

Summary: Eleven years have passed, Yachiyo and Satou were married. Inami and Takanashi were also married. Their kids Haruhi and Takumi were about to start their first year of high school They were both going to attend the same high school, Seishun Gakuen High. Takumi is very handsome and very popular at his high school even without knowing it himself. Haruhi on the other and wasn't very popular, and many girls hated her for being noticed and respected by their prince Takumi. Even with all the drama the two are best childhood friends.

* * *

It was a bright morning in Japan, there were people running to catch the bus for work, kids walking to school in groups while chatting away and store owners opening their stores for business...

"Haruhi it's time to wake up" said Inami to her sixteen year old daughter, while shaking her. "Uggggh, okaa-san just a few more minutes please" mumbled the girl."If you don't wake up now you will be late for your first day of highschool, also Takumi is downstairs waiting for you."said Inami. With that said she finally remembered today was the first day of high school." Oh no!" said Haruhi and she rushed for the bathroom door... ( Imagine it anime style) *sweatdrop*

Mean while...

"Thank you for waiting Takumi-kun" said Inami while preparing breakfast for Haruhi. " No problem" replied the cool attitude boy while drinking the tea provided by his aunt.

Five Minutes later...

In a record time, Haruhi had finished brushing her teeth, doing her hair and putting on her uniform." S-sorry for making you wait for me Takumi-kun" said Haruhi while eating her breakfast." It's ok" replied Takumi. With that done the two childhood friends walked out the door side by side and left for school...

* * *

"Haruhi-chan~~" greeted Myuu while she skipped to her friend and embraced her in a tight bear hug."O-ohayo Myuu-chan'' replied the girl. ''Aomine-san would you please let go of Haruhi, she can't breathe"said Takumi in a monotone voice before he was greeted by his swarm of friends and fans. ''Myuu and Haruhi were probably the only girls in the school who weren't squeeling over the sight of the handsome man. "Let's go to class, ok Haruhi?" said Myuu as she released her friend from the hug. "H-hai" replied Haruhi.

Then the two friends began to walk to their school door, while chatting about the things they did; in the summer time.

* * *

"Yo, Takumi what are you thinking about?'' asked Ryo, Takumi's best male friend. " Oh nothing really" replied Takumi but at heart he was actually thinking about Haruhi. He was thinking about the way she stuttered slightly while she talk, the bashful smiles that are usual plastered on her sharp face, the way her cheeks were tinted with a light shade of pink when shy or nervous.

_ Why I am I thinking about Haruhi like this,__questioned the blond to himself._ She is only a good, long time childhood friend, nothing more, and nothing less. Even though she has the prettiest hair- wait, what am I thinking about, this is wrong were good friends and I can't let things like this ruin our relationsh- scratch that, friendship.

He snaped out of his daydream yet again because of the loud voices around him. There were a lot of girls near him and he didn't like that one bit. The only girls that are around his age that he actually didn't mind, were Haruhi and her friend Myuu. He did not like the girls because of their...

1. Fake tans, eyes, nose and worst of all personality

2. way of judging someone because of their appereance

3. and habit of invading his personal space.

He along with his friends formed a group consisting of the most popular people in the school, most of the boys were from the soccer team. The touch-me-not group, made their way into the school. The female part talked about, clothes, nails, hair, handbags, etc. While on the other hand the male talked about soccer. Takumi was quiet, he didn't really participate in the conversation, sure he made a comment once in a while but that was it.

When the group entered the school, they parted to their respected classroom. Takumi and Ryo had every period together except Chemistry and Gym. So the walked together, to Language Arts, along with the two most popular girls in the school, Sakura and her best friend Yu. The two were chatting about the the hottest pop stars, and fashion. When they entered the room they, Sakura and her friend tried to be cute and asked them if they want to sit together, Takumi replied with a polite no, and began to walk; to sit with his best friend, Haruhi.

* * *

Ryo followed his friend to see where he was going, he knew that he was going to either sit with his close friend or in the back so he could doze off in class. He knew that his friend had a liking towards a green eyed,light brunette with natural orange tips. If he were to describe her he would say that she was tall, 5'5 with chest length brown hair, orange at the tips, and parted to the left. She had a shy personality, but was very pretty, with the big green eyes, hidden by the thick, dark lashes. Many of the male population had taken a liking to her, but were quickly scared away by the prince. He chuckled at the thought, whenever he asked why, Takumi would just give him a cold, spine curling glare. He shivered at the thought.

Her friend on the other hand was shorter, and bolder with her bubbly personality, wavy lavender hair and dark blue eyes hinted, with a soft pink. She was 5'3 and was very hyper, and outgoing.

Takumi was a bishonen, 100%, with his tall 5'10 frame, sharp features, and lean muscles he was every girls dream and a guys model. He had messy blonde hair, with dark hazel eyes hidden by, long lashes. His personality was cool and he was a man of few words unless you were close to him. His face was always in a cool façade showing not a hint of emotion.

He, himself, Ryo was 5'7 with dark, green hair and soft brown eyes, he was a bit like Takumi except he was not emotionless. Instead, he preferred to have fun, and joke around, but when it came to soccer he was dead serious.

* * *

"Hello, anyone home?'' said Takumi as he gently tapped Ryo's forehead with his knuckles." Ah, gomen Takumi," replied the greenette as he snapped out of his dream, (If there is such thing as one, or are they called something else?)." No problem but class is going to start soon." replied Takumi monotonously He sat down in front of Myuu while Takumi;Haruhi, he stared out the window aimlessly as the teacher started his lecture about some random thing...

* * *

Author's Note...

Was that a mini cliffhanger for you guys? Hope so, can you guys guess who are the parents of Myuu and Ryo? Asd you clearly see this story is going pretty well. Well here you have it, the first chapter of my new story. Please read and review! At least one for me. Until the next time people!

-CookieandChip


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there people this is the second chapter of the sequel, Of Hatred,Soccer and Love, Like the title? I hope you guys review and like the story cause it makes me feel like a millionaire every time you do so! Also this chapter is for the one person who favoured and followed this story.

Warning: Lots of romantic planning and silliness

_Italic = thinking to themselves_

8Without future ado... Here is the story...

Disclaimer: I do not own Working! I only own the plot, Haruhi, and Takumi, and the ocs of this story. Some of these characters are based on real characters in animes and mangas.

* * *

"DINNNNNNNNG"

The students filed out of class, as they regrouped with their friends to walk to the cafeteria with. As per usual, Haruhi and Myuu walked together, swiftly avoiding anyone who hated them for being noticed, and mentioned by their king, Takumi. " God, I hate these crazy fan girls", said Myuu as she pulled the brunette to the cafeteria " I mean, what's so great about him, sure, he's good looking AND tall AND good at sports AND good looking but that's about it." *sweatdrop* "T-that's the reason why they like him", said Haruhi as she sat down across her friend.

The usually rowdy cafeteria, became quiet, so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Then...

"Takumi, would you like to sit with us?" asked the suppose to be "sexy" cheerleaders. Takumi just replied with a curt "no" as he continued to walk forward, Ryo following close behind. The baseball, basketball, football, swimming and even the soccer team asked but, were answered with the same, polite, no. The cafeteria watched as their prince made his way to a small table, tucked in the corner of the cafeteria. He walked right behind Haruhi, but she didn't notice, because of her chatting away with her friend, Myuu. "May I sit here?" asked Takumi. The cafeteria fell in a complete silence, waiting for the brunette to answer her handsome, blonde friend. "S-sure," stuttered Haruhi as she finally replied.

You would have thought after all those years that the two would converse normally, but noooooo, Haruhi still stuttered continuously, and Takumi talked like he didn't give a care in the world, with his mono-tone voice.

The four sat together, Takumi and Haruhi side by side, Myuu and Ryo side by side. They chatted about school, and homework while eating lunch, they had a good time, but the girls were a bit scared of the stares the female population gave them for the tight bond they had with the two bishonens. After a while the two got used to it and ignored them.

"DINNNNNNNNG"

The bell signalled the end of lunch and the start of class. They bid each other good bye as Takumi and Haruhi made their way to Gym, and Myu and Ryo to Chemistry.

* * *

"Hey, Myuu do you think Haruhi, and Takumi should date?" asked Ryo as the two made their way to Chem. " They must!" exclaimed Myuu as her eyes sparkled in delight. ( Remember, this expression will be in... ANIME STYLE! *dramatic* the readers *sweatdrop*) " Though, Takumi is too thick-headed to his feelings, and Haruhi, too shy to admit." "I agree, that's why we must make a PLAN!" exclaimed Ryo *anime style* Passer byers: *sweatdrop*.

Many females TRIED to give Myuu a cold glare, but because of her bubbly and happy personality it was kinda hard. Those glares soon became smiles from the warm and happy smile she gave to them in return.

_"She's so pretty, nice and kind, I wish I had the guts to ask her out but she's so perfect. I don't even deserve her, I'm cruel," thought Ryo '' she especially wouldn't want to be near me if I told her about my past, especially that."_

''Hello is there anyone home?" said Myuu as she gently rapped Ryo's forehead with her knuckles. " Huh,'' said Ryo as he snapped out of his daze. "I was saying that maybe we should set them up on a date, me asking Haruhi to the mall as hang-out , and not showing up telling her that I have something at the last moment, but promising to go to dinner with her. You do the same but to Takum telling him to buy soccer supplies with you, and we will follow them and then meet up for dinner, 'kay?" asked Myuu.

_"She really is pretty, especially with her nice attitude, and pretty face" thought Ryo" I hope I will have the guts someday to ask her out. Before a guy comes and takes the chance. I can't bear to see that. For now let me treasure these fun times..." _

He snapped out of his trance and chatted lightly with Myuu and occasionally the few that came up. Then the talk began; into making a plan.

So they started to make a plan as they walked to class...

Meanwhile...

* * *

Our two 'friends' were walking to Gym in comfertable silence, each in their own world. Haruhi was thinking about the chat with Myuu before Takumi and Ryo came, while Takumi was thinking about soccer and Haruhi, mostly Haruhi though. Haruhi quietly made her way to the change rooms, carefully avoiding her friend's fan club. Unfortunately for her Sakura was there, and was bragging to her group of 'friends' about how Takumi was totally into her but was just to shy to admit it. " I mean, who hangs out with her... She has, like totally no sense of style, what so EVER!" said Sakura. She then went on talking and talking about her and Takumi, while Haruhi quickly changed and headed out, putting her long hair in a ponytail.

There she met Takumi who was talking to a group of boys who looked like players from the soccer team. Takumi politely excused himself, to go talk to Haruhi, he knew the girls of his fan club were a bit violent at times, so he tried his best to be with his shy friend when Myuu wasn't around her. The two chatted for a while until the gym teacher came and blew her whistle.

"All right everyone, today we will be starting a new sport and it'll be dancing," shouted the teacher, so that everyone could hear her. Many people started to whisper, especially the girls on who gets to dance with Takumi."Oh and one more thing, to make this even more exciting, the boys will be asking the girls to be their partners, not the girls." Even though it was barley visible, the corners of Takumi's mouth turned up a bit in relief.

_ "It's a good thing the teacher said that, or else I would be dealing with a lot of girls asking to be my dance partner." thought Takumi_

"The best pair will be competing for 10,000 yen ( roughly 1,000 U.S, I might be wrong though so please correct me ), and a trip for four to the new adventure park!" exclaimed the teacher."Boys, start asking the girls you have five minutes, so move those lazy bums of yours!"

People started to scurry around hoping for a yes from the girl they asked. Haruhi hated how there was so many people walking and running around, so she stayed in the corner of the gym until almost everyone had found a partner.

Now, Takumi was trying to find Haruhi so that he could ask her but with all the girls flirting at him it was pretty hard. _"Where is she?" thought Takumi " Ugh, why are there so many girls here?" _ He finally spotted her and walked in long, fats strides so that he could reach her. Many people watched as they saw their beautiful prince walk slowly to the shy girl in the corner.

" Haruhi, do you want to be partners?" asked Takumi in his mono-tone voice. "O-okay," replied Haruhi as she followed Takumi. After that people started to quickly find partners knowing that their prince wouldn't be asking them. On the other side of the gym, a blonde was staring at Haruhi's back so hard that, if looks could kill she would've been dead, to hell and back to be exact. ( hey, that rhymed! )

_"Ugh, that little brat! How dare you influence my poor Takumi into your arms! He belongs to me and only ME!" thought Sakura._

She was so mad that her face was red, steam was coming from her ears and there was an angry mark on her head.( Remember, dear readers, this is in anime...STYLE!)

''Maybe you should calm down, Sakura, you'll get premature wrinkles at that rate," said Yu her supposed to be best friend. Finally the blonde calmed down and found the third hottest male in the school to be her partner. Number one was with Haruhi, two, Ryo, was in Chem with Myuu...

"All right! Now that you have found your partners, the dance we will be doing is...

* * *

HAHA! CLIFFHANGER! So what do you guys think will be the type of dance they will be doing. What is so cruel about Ryo's past that it will make everyone hate him? Did you guys like the chapter? Please leave a review below telling me what type of dance you think they will be doing and corrections if there are any, which there probably would... knowing me...


End file.
